Lo que querías
by Malale
Summary: [OneShot] Por fin, después de tantos golpes y humillacioens hacia su persona de tu parte lo viste: El odio. Ahora afrontalo con todas sus consecuencias pués era lo que querías [B&R]


**_Disclaimer:_** _YuGiOh no me pertenece, si me perteneciera destilaría yaoi por los cuatro costados._

**Lo que querías. **

Al final lo conseguiste, ¿no? Por fin llegó el momento. Sabías que cuando pasara ya nada podría hacerlo cambiar. Nada podría arreglarlo.

El odio en su mirada...No miedo, terror o resignación. No suplicas. Odio. Puro odio.

Hacía ti.

Esa mirada nunca se te va a olvidar.

Pero era lo que querías. Ver el odio en su cara. Mancillar su espíritu puro con el más terrible de los sentimientos negativos.

Enhorabuena, creía que ya nada lograría que ese dulce chico llegara a odiar. Tan noble, tan inocente, tan bueno...

Pero para algo existían las palizas, ¿verdad? Para eso le pateabas en el suelo. Por eso lo insultabas y lo humillabas.

Para que te odiara. Para que esa cara de ángel desapareciera.

No lo soportabas. No podías ver ese rostro tan luminoso. Era demasiado para tu oscuro corazón.

Y todo esto va más allá de la absurda idea de incompatibilidad. Que la oscuridad odia la luz.

Si fuera así ningún yami soportaría a su hikari. Pero tú eres el único que maltrata a su luz.

No, esto va más allá de esas teorías. No, lo que tú sientes era otra cosas, mucho más simple y primitiva.

Envidia.

Él es todo lo que tú hubieras llegado a ser si te hubieran dejado. Si tú no hubieras decidido seguir el camino del odio, ese que te consumió hasta que te convertiste en lo que eres ahora.

No soportabas el ver el lindo rostro del chico con esa dulce sonrisa. Tan parecido a ti y a la vez tan abismalmente diferente.

Por eso le pegabas. Por eso lo maltratabas. Querías que sufriera lo mismo que tú hace ya tantos miles de años. Querías que él se volviera como tú.

Era la prueba de tu debilidad. No querías reconocerlo. Él seguía existiendo como un ser luminoso, a pesar de la tristeza de su corazón. Tú vivías en las tinieblas que creaste y que te agobiaban. No puedes escapar de ahí, porque no tienes la capacidad.

¿Te has dado cuenta que te convertiste en aquellos que odiabas? ¿Qué le has hecho lo mismo que te hicieron a ti?

Y aun así, él no te odiaba. A pesar de que había momentos en que te descontrolabas tanto al no ver lo que querías en su mirada que luego no podía levantarse de el suelo por horas.

Es mejor que tú. Infinitamente mejor que tú. No mereces semejante luz. Solo has sabido complicarle la existencia. Hacerle desdichado.

En cada golpe le has ido rompiendo el alma. En cada paliza intentabas sumergirlo en las tinieblas. TUS tinieblas.

Y hoy, mientras le volvías a pegar por enésima vez. Mientras le repetías cual patética era su existencia, sucedió.

El odio inundo su mirada, su rostro y su ser. Y tuviste miedo. No por el hecho de que en semejante estado podría haberte vencido fácilmente. La ira da una fuerza sobre humana.

Fue que por fin te diste cuenta de lo que habáis hecho. De que ya no había marcha atrás.

¿Por qué sentiste miedo? Era lo que querías. ¿Qué más te da el que no haya marcha atrás?

En el fondo suplicabas porque su espíritu puro no desapareciera. Ese espíritu puro es el único capaz de sacarte de esa asfixiante oscuridad.

Demasiado tarde. Cuando ya se ha probado el odio no puedes olvidar su sabor. Podrás volver a odiar...

Pero incluso habiendo sido corrompido, él a demostrado ser mejor que tú. Porqué con todo el rencor corriendo por sus venas, se contuvo.

No te ataco, tuvo deseos, pero se aguanto.

¿Cómo se siente cuando sucede lo que querías y aun así has fallado? Irónico.

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? El chico no volverá a ser el mismo por completo. Ahora sus actos serán impredecibles.

Has metido la pata hasta el pescuezo, reconócelo. Estúpido bastardo, no sabes que camino escoger porque tú solito has cerrado todas las salidas.

Te vas a quedar atrapado en tus propias tinieblas sin oportunidad de salir, mientras que tu luz se irá sin volver la vista hacía ti.

¿Sabrás vivir sin él? No, no lo creo. Te quedas sin nada… Con un solo soplido, todo desaparecerá… has perdido más de lo que puedes imaginar

Y ahora di adiós y púdrete en tu soledad, maldito espíritu del anillo milenario. Porqué, hagas lo que hagas, ya no se puede solucionar.

**_N de A:_** _Me confieso culpable de haber tenido esta historia sin terminar y acumulando polvo durante más de un año. Por fin he decidido desenterrarla, peor ya ni me acordaba de la idea original ni del final, así que prácticamente la he dejado inconclusa. Es muy mala, lo sé. Y se nota la discontinuación. Pero tenía ganas de publicarlo, por que no creo que vuelva a hacer algo de Bakura y Ryou en mucho tiempo (Me gusta la pareja, pero nunca me siento inspirada para ella n.nUUU)_

_Acepto todas las críticas del mundo. Sé que está fatal y que es un tema muy trillado (Bakura siendo un sádico maltratador con su hikari U.U) _

_Quien narra es supuestamente al "conciencia" de Bakura…No sé que más decir, casi ni recuerdo cuando lo escribí :P_

_Jya_ _ne!_


End file.
